Find Me Filthy
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Robin, como todo el mundo, tiene sus necesidades que, en algún momento, tiene que poder satisfacer. Y estas incluyen, entre sus necesidades físicas, las referidas al sexo y por ello, al sentir vergüenza por no poder evitar tener ese tipo de sensaciones, espera a estar a solas, completamente, para poder satisfacerlas. Descubrirá que es mucho mejor satisfacerla con cierta compañía.
1. Chapter 1

**Find Me Filthy**

Nico Robin podía ser considerada muchas cosas pero ella estaba muy orgullosa de que una de ellas fuera el tener una actitud serena aunque siempre la había considerado del tipo tranquila y sosegada pero en este día descubrió que no era de esa forma sino que, en realidad, era del tipo satisfecha. Claro que cuando descubrió de qué tipo de satisfacción se trataba de cubrir dio gracias a que el resto de sus nakama no se encontraban a bordo del Sunny, bendita isla que empezó a hacerse notar en el log pose y en la que todos quisieron, por un motivo u otro, desembarcar. No necesitó mucho para convencerles de que ella se quedaría a bordo para cuidar del Sunny, de manera que tendría toda la nave para sí sola. Bueno, para ella y para sus lascivos, lujuriosos, libidinosos, lúbricos, incontinentes, carnales, sátiros, rijosos, intemperantes, voluptuosos, deshonestos, impúdicos, obscenos, indecentes, indecorosos, licenciosos, carnosos, desenfrenados, inmoderados, libertinos, sensuales, epicúreos, eróticos, sibaritas, gozadores, apasionados, vehementes, sucios, escabrosos, sicalípticos, deshonestos, escandalosos, inmorales, suculentos, jugosos, apetitosos, disolutos, viciosos, disipados, mundanos, amorosos, amatorios, apasionados, violentos, febriles, ardorosos, ebrios, exaltados, impetuosos, salvajes y desvergonzados deseos. ¿Había quedado bien claro? Estaba completamente cachonda y ya había logrado controlarse todo el tiempo que le fue posible hacerlo sin llegar a quedar en evidencia ante sus nakama pero ahora mismo ya era incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo que el que necesitó para poder librarse de todos sus nakama y poder quedarse a solas con sus deseos sexuales.

Llevaba unos escuetos shorts morados de deporte y una camiseta blanca de finos tirantes reveladora a más no poder con un impresionante escote que apenas lograba cubrir sus pechos. Nada más, ni siquiera iba calzada aunque considerando que ahora mismo se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá, que había movido para dejarlo justo frente al espejo, con las piernas abiertas el ir calzada en esta situación sería de lo más absurdo.

Con una de sus manos delineaba sus pechos recreándose en su tamaño y ductilidad cuando lo apretaba con cuidado aunque le gustaba mucho más cuando ejercía mayor presión. Sí, entonces sentía crecer su deseo y una reacción visible del mismo era comprobar cómo sus pezones se ponían erectos y trataban de traspasar aquella fina tela. Con dos dedos atrapaba el erecto pezón pellizcándolo y sintiendo esa deliciosa oleada de puro placer recorrer su cuerpo desde ese punto hasta alcanzar su sexo donde la sensación iba acumulándose a la espera de terminar por desbordarla y hacerla estallar en su clímax.

Su otra mano caía sobre la camiseta hasta alcanzar su final para poder meterse por debajo y regresar por el mismo camino aunque en esta ocasión acariciando su piel desnuda. Le gustaba la sensación del contracto con su piel, suave, invitadora y excitante provocándole promesas por cumplir. Cuando alcanzó sus pechos solamente llegó a rozarlos con la yema de sus dedos antes de volver a caer hasta su vientre y más allá hasta detenerse justo a la altura de la cintura de sus shorts. Lentamente fue introduciendo sus dedos bajo ellos sin poder evitar una ladina sonrisa al sentir la completa ausencia de ropa interior y sintió una descarga cuando sus dedos se encontraron con la fina capa de vello indicadora del camino a seguir para poder encontrar su propio maizoukin, su tesoro enterrado.

Cómodamente reclinada en el sofá Robin no apartaba la mirada de su reflejo y concretamente del movimiento que se veía bajo sus shorts y que era causado por sus hábiles dedos que acariciaban con creciente fervor la humedad de su sexo. Su respiración iba acelerándose al ritmo del movimiento de sus dedos friccionando contra su clítoris logrando, sin mucha dificultad, que se le pusiera erecto.

La camiseta fue removida por un par de brazos _fleur_ mientras otro par masajeaba sus pechos dejando bien claro que había suficiente cuerpo para todas las manos que quisiera usar. Algo comprobado cuando se introdujo un par de dedos en su sexo sin abandonar aquellas deliciosas acciones sobre su clítoris y acariciando sus senos con suavidad disfrutando de la excitación que le provocaba solamente aquellas caricias incluso antes de atacar sus pezones erectos. Y aún así empezó a lamer y chupar un par de dedos dejando volar su imaginación. Sí, solamente le faltaba un poquito más para poder alcanzar su clímax que ya era capaz de sentir crecer de manera imparable en su bajo vientre a punto de que entrase en erupción. De ahí que sus manos aceleraron un poco más para poder lograr dar ese último paso que le restaba.

Robin sintió como si sus ojos le girasen hacia atrás y una imparable sensación de infinito gozo desbordase en su interior recorriendo con violenta fuerza para salir por la humedad de su sexo. Finalmente los jadeos de Robin dieron paso a unos intensos gemidos de placer mientras se recreaba de gusto en su orgasmo.

―Aún no… necesito más, mucho más― se dijo Robin mientras se quitaba el short para quedar completamente desnuda.

Aunque era cierto que podía usar tantas manos como quisiera Robin era consciente de que no era el número de ellas lo que podía hacer que sintiera el éxtasis que buscaba sino la manera de buscarlo. Con tan solo dos manos era más que suficiente para ello… ¡sobre todo si ese par de brazos extra venían con un cuerpo pegado a ellos!

Robin no pudo evitar unas risas cuando al ponerse en pie sintió sus piernas débiles pero eso no fue impedimento para que se agarrase por los hombros y la llevase hasta la cama donde fue arrojada boca arriba en mitad de la misma. Su cuerpo fue rápidamente cubierto por aquel que tan bien conocía, como la palma de cualquiera de sus manos, ya que se trataba de su propio cuerpo que había florecido en toda su bella desnudez.

Su lengua delineó aquellos labios que fueron entreabriéndose para dejar paso al tiempo que eran cubiertos por los suyos propios. Sus lenguas se enroscaban en una sinuosa coreografía mientras sus manos, tantas manos, iban acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que regresaron a la humedad de su sexo donde comprobaron la disposición de aquel delicioso néctar esperando por ella. _Robin_ decidió no hacerlo esperar por más tiempo y fue rodando por las curvas de su cuerpo quemándolo con la punta de su lengua que no dejaba de lamerlo hasta que, apartando sus piernas, que quedaron bien sujetas por un par de brazos _fleur_, de igual manera que había hecho con sus brazos colocados sobre su cabeza bien asegurados, _Robin_ se quedó entre aquellas piernas con ese invitador sexo al alcance de su boca.

En verdad sabía dónde se encontraban los puntos exactos en su cuerpo para hacerla enloquecer de placer. Como sus manos acariciaban con suavidad y firmeza sus pechos copándolos con dulzura mientras la yema de sus dedos la provocaban pasando sutilmente por la aureola tentando a sus pezones que se ponían erectos de deseo. Mientras tanto su lengua lamía los jugos de su sexo prestando una firme atención a su clítoris que lograba arrancarle intensos gemidos de placer. Su boca cerrada sobre su sexo succionándolo lograba convulsionar todo su cuerpo pero, además de chupárselo, _Robin_ también se estaba tocando el suyo propio puesto que este reaccionaba al sexo oral que se estaba practicando, más o menos, a sí misma. Y si a ello le sumábamos aquel par de dedos penetrándola hasta alcanzar su punto G pues no era de extrañar que hubiera alcanzado un segundo orgasmo y estuviera de camino a un tercero… o así habría sido si de pronto la puerta del camarote no se hubiera abierto dejando paso a… ¿Zoro? quien entró con una mano sobre Ichimonji dispuesto a desenvainarla pero ahí se quedó cuando fue consciente de la escena que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

Robin tumbada sobre su cama con su cuerpo sujetado por varios brazos _fleur_ mientras arrodillada entre sus piernas abiertas se encontraba la propia _Robin_ practicándose un cunnilingus de manual mientras la penetraba con un par de dedos. O eso era lo que había estado haciendo hasta que la entrada del kengou la detuvo en seco. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo aquí? Se suponía que todos sus nakama habían bajado a tierra, inclusive el propio Zoro, ¿verdad? Claro que si se paraba a pensar en ello podía asegurar con seguridad de que no le había visto cuando los demás desembarcaron. ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar algo tan importante? Claro que también podía ser que, en realidad, no se le pasase y estuviera esperando a que sucediera esto mismo.

―¿Sí, puedo hacer algo por ti, Zoro?― le preguntó _Robin_ poniéndose en pie pero dejando tras de sí unos cuantos brazos _fleur_ para que continuasen con la labor de extasiar a Robin quien se la veía inocentemente vergonzosa con aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada terriblemente cristalina mientras le resultaba imposible no gemir con las caricias sobre sus pechos y la fricción en su clítoris. Su mirada nerviosa escapaba de los ojos profundos de Zoro aunque sin poder evitar tratar de fijarla en ellos aunque fuera de soslayo y por unos ínfimos momentos.

_Quédate callado, baka. Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca y soltar alguna estupidez como seguro que harás si acabas abriendo la boca._

―No, yo…― bueno, por lo menos estaba claro que el encontrarse a Robin masturbándose con una Robin _fleur_ no se lo esperaba, y lo ponía lo suficientemente nervioso para que quedase claro que no le resultaba tan indiferente el sexo femenino como pudiera parecer en primeras instancias―, escuché unos gritos… y pensé que…

_¿En serio? Te había dicho que te quedases callado. Mira, lo mejor es que te des la vuelta y te largues antes de que empeores aún más esta situación._

_Robin_ fue acercándose lentamente, con un insinuante movimiento de caderas recreándose en el cuerpo de su nakama quien solamente llevaba puesto unos finos pantalones de deporte que parecían mantenerse precariamente a la altura de su ingle perfectamente moldeada como el resto de los músculos de su cuerpo. ¿Y estaba apretando con fuerza la vaina que sujetaba cuanto más se le acercaba _Robin_?

―¿Sí, Zoro? Onegai, dime qué es lo que pensabas.

_¡Qué no digas nada!_

―Los gritos… bueno, pensé que estabas en… problemas…

_¿Es qué no me estás escuchando, kono yarou?_

―¿Te parece que pueda estar en problemas, Zoro?― le preguntó deteniéndose frente a Zoro, muy pero que muy cerca que casi llegaron a rozarse con sus cuerpos.

En la cama Robin arqueaba su cuerpo ante una profunda penetración de tres dedos que le arrancó un intenso gemido de gusto mientras sus pezones erectos eran sujetados por un par de índices y pulgares de manera que al moverlos agitaban sus pechos.

_Urusai, baka._

Pero Zoro no parecía ser capaz de escucharse a sí mismo porque siguió hablando cuando no debería en lugar de darse la vuelta y salir de allí cuanto antes.

―Eh, ¿no?― propuso Zoro ganándose una maliciosa sonrisa por parte de _Robin_.

_Ya está. Yo me largo y tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana para el caso que me haces. Sayonara, bakayarou._

―Te puedo asegurar que no, Zoro. ¿No sabes distinguir entre gritos de placer de gritos de dolor? Bueno, aunque hay algunos gritos de dolor que sí son de placer, Zoro.

El kengou se quedó allí parado en silencio como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo lo que debería hacer pero, en realidad, solamente estaba allí parado sin saber qué hacer porque su conciencia realmente se había largado dejándolo solo con esta situación.

―Zoro, Zoro, Zoro… ¿o debería llamarte _kenshi-san_?― y esa sonrisa suya no auguraba nada bueno, en el más clásico e inocente sentido de la palabra.

―Eh, te dejaré para que puedas seguir con… digo, eh, que me voy…

Nada, silencio. Realmente le había dejado a su suerte y en la peor de las situaciones porque, por mucho que Zoro hubiera sido capaz de darse la vuelta para tratar de salir del camarote de las chicas, unos brazos_ fleur_ de la misma altura que el propio Zoro lo empujaron de regreso adentro donde _Robin_ lo giró para aprisionarlo contra la puerta que fue cerrada de golpe. Sonido que apenas fue escuchado debido a un gutural gemido por parte de Robin.

Sin mediar palabra _Robin_ llevó su mano a la entrepierna del kengou donde agarró su miembro que reaccionó casi instantáneamente complicándole el poder sujetárselo completamente. La sorpresa resultó tan evidente como mostraba el rostro de _Robin_ hasta que mudó a un gesto de lasciva hambre pasando su lengua entre sus labios humedeciéndolos. Mucho más sencillo fue el arrebatarle a Ichimonji para lanzarla hacia la mesita donde fue recogida por un brazo _fleur_.

―Oh, sí. Realmente debería llamarte _kenshi-san_, Zoro― le dijo mientras presionaba sus pechos contra el torso desnudo de su nakama y quedándose asombrada por la manera en que seguía creciendo la erección contra su mano. ¿Es qué no se detendría nunca?

―¿Robin qué-qué piensas hacer?― logró preguntarle Zoro perdido sin los consejos, gritos en realidad, de su huida conciencia.

―No, Zoro. Esa no es la pregunta correcta― le dijo antes de acercar sus labios a la oreja izquierda donde se la lamió con la punta de la lengua recorriéndosela―. La pregunta correcta es, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer tú, _kenshi-san_?

Esa voz se le había clavado profundamente desde la primera vez que la escuchó al partir de Whisky Peak pero, en estos momentos, sonaba con una carnalidad que resultaba imposible no dejarse llevar por tus propios instintos que te gritaban al no encontrar ya la oposición de su conciencia y sentido común, el cual parecía haberla acompañado en su marcha. Además estaba esa melodía de fondo protagonizada por los gemidos y jadeos de Robin a los que había que sumar el aroma de sudor y el ardor en el ambiente. Pero a pesar de todos estos factores Zoro aún tenía el suficiente control para poder apartar a _Robin_ y salir de allí… para ir directamente a meterse bajo el agua más helada posible, o la más ardiente puesto que también era recomendable en estos casos. Lo más extremo. Aunque era ese mismo control de la situación lo que hizo actuar a Zoro de la siguiente manera puesto que no era algo obligado sino deseado por sí mismo.

Las manos de Zoro agarraron a _Robin_ por los hombros y voltearon sus posiciones dejándola ahora a ella contra la puerta del camarote, sacándole un jadeo ahogado de sorpresa, y que hizo que un par de brazos _fleur_ se desintegrasen en una lluvia de pétalos, para cubrir su boca con un beso profundo al tener vía libre para que su lengua entrase a matar y dominar la de la propia _Robin_ cogida por esa sorpresa inesperada, por mucho que fuera tan buscada.

_Robin_ alzó una pierna para enroscarla a la cintura del kengou, quien pasó una mano por dicha pierna hasta descansar sobre la nalga correspondiente de manera que le permitió a la muchacha el levantarse del suelo y agarrarse, ahora con ambas piernas, a la cintura de su nakama mientras este hacía lo propio colocando aquella mano bajo el firme trasero de la morena mientras se puso en marcha pero en lugar de llevarla hasta la cama, desde donde Robin no perdía de vista ninguna de sus acciones, la llevó hasta uno de los sillones sentándola sobre el respaldo. Fue entonces cuando sus labios abandonaron la boca de _Robin_ y fueron recorriendo su cuello delineando con su lengua las palpitantes arterias que ardían con su sangre en ebullición, o así es cómo respondía ante el efecto que las acciones de Zoro estaba teniendo en la verdadera Robin.

Trató de acariciar aquel cuerpo que reclamaba su atención pero, por muy absurdo que pudiera parecer, Zoro se lo impidió agarrándole de ambas muñecas con una sola mano mientras su boca ya se encontraba lamiéndole los senos con detenimiento casi obsesivo y su mano libre, acariciando sus muslos calientes, fue deslizándose hasta alcanzar la humedad de su sexo al que empezó a acariciar con la palma de su mano salvo el pulgar que tenía su propia misión en rozar su clítoris. Y así continuó Zoro hasta que _Robin_ fue incapaz de seguir reteniendo sus gemidos, que sonaban como eco de los emitidos por Robin desde la cama y que señalaron la desviación de su concentración de manera que todos y cada uno de sus brazos _fleur_ se esfumaron en su habitual lluvia de pétalos de sakura.

―¿_Kenshi-san_?― le llamó Robin al ver la media sonrisa que mostraba Zoro.

Sin soltarle las piernas Zoro dejó caer a _Robin_ de manera que acabó con su cuerpo apoyado contra el respaldo del sillón. No podía decir con seguridad que fue lo que más le gustó, si el gritito de sorpresa que soltó _Robin_ o el rostro que se le quedó. Claro que no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque aprovechó este momento de confusión para hundir el rostro entre las piernas de _Robin_ y lamer su sexo aplastando su lengua contra su humedad para luego atraparlo todo en su boca y succionárselo mientras le metía la lengua. Cuando sintió como se le tensaba el cuerpo a _Robin_ anunciando la cercanía de su clímax Zoro se detuvo y esperó hasta que aquellos confusos, y acalorados, ojos castaños buscasen una respuesta en el rostro del kenshi para relamerse con gusto y ofrecerle una diabólica sonrisa con la que le devolvía su gesto previo al meterlo en esta situación. No que se quejase por ello pero tampoco se lo iba a poner fácil.

Zoro se volvió para dirigirse hacia la cama donde Robin jadeaba profusamente como consecuencia de las acciones previas de su nakama sobre su cuerpo _fleur_ y que a punto estuvieron de hacerla alcanzar su orgasmo por reacción natural. Robin tragó sonoramente al ver como el kengou se subió a la cama y se fue acercando hasta ella caminando a cuatro patas como una bestia salvaje, y por el calor que su cuerpo emitía, como por la visible erección en su entrepierna, obviamente en celo. Un tigre indómito.

―Zo-Zoro yo…

Pero la silenció apoyando la yema de su dedo índice sobre sus labios, que había que señalar le temblaban ligeramente, para luego apartarlo para dejar su lugar a sus propios labios para besarla con tanta ternura que si no fuera porque la había cogido masturbándose a lo bestia usando su cuerpo _fleur_ llegaría a ser un momento de lo más dulce entre los dos. Eso y aquella mano de Zoro que empezó a acariciarle el clítoris con obvia intención de hacerla gozar hasta que volviera a correrse de gusto.

Con las manos giradas hacia fuera se agarró a los apoyabrazos del sillón para poder izarse lo suficiente y poder girar su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el sillón mirando hacia la cama donde se encontraba Zoro besando con obsesiva pasión a Robin mientras le frotaba el sexo, clítoris más concretamente, con rápidos movimientos circulares y ligeros golpecitos de vez en cuando. Su otra mano, en cambio, le acariciaba los pechos, llegando a rozarle los pezones con el pulgar así de pasada por la aureola. Pero en lo que parecía tener toda su atención primaria era en besarla. Besaba a Robin como si nunca más pudiera tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo y se estaba recreando en toda sensación que le ofrecían aquellos suaves y sabrosos labios que, finalmente, era capaz de poder besar.

_Robin_ podía sentir los labios de Zoro marcando los suyos propios, y sin olvidar sus acciones sobre su sexo, como si los estuviera realizando sobre su mismo sexo en lugar del de la Robin que se encontraba sobre la cama. Sabía muy bien como se encontraba su situación acerca de su clímax y por ello se puso en pie y fue acercándose a la cama donde aquellos dos se encontraban gozando plenamente. Robin la vio acercarse de soslayo ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte de _Robin_.

Arrodillándose entre Zoro y Robin fue besándole la pierna en dirección a su sexo donde la mano del kengou no cejaba en su intención de hacerla alcanzar su clímax. Al llegar usó la punta de su lengua para lamerle en el extremo más bajo de su sexo antes de atacar la mano de Zoro para chuparle un par de dedos con claras reminiscencias a una felación que debería ser pista suficiente para que fueran conscientes de su siguiente movimiento. Y esto llegó cuando liberó aquellos dedos y se movió del cuerpo de Robin al de Zoro al que le dedicó un profunda mirada evaluadora y aunque superaba con creces la nota había algo que no estaba bien en este cuadro.

―Alguien lleva demasiada ropa puesta― dijo _Robin_ antes de agarrar el pantalón de deporta de Zoro y empezar a bajárselo para dejar a la vista, de ambas Robin, el miembro erecto de su nakama―. Oh, sí. Ciertamente eres _kenshi-san_.

Arrojando el pantalón sobre el mismo sillón donde Zoro la había _arrojado_ previamente _Robin_ centró toda su atención en el falo del kengou aunque, ¿siendo _kenshi-san_ no sería justo llamarle su _katana_?

Zoro era consciente de que se trataba de Robin, tanto la que se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama y besaba mientras le acariciaba su sexo, como la que estaba arrodillada y con su pene en la mano disfrutando de su miembro e ideando cual sería su acción con respecto a él. Sí, ambas eran la misma Robin que era su nakama pero una, obviamente la que empezó a lamerle el pene, se mostraba mucho más atrevida, y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, de lo que normalmente se mostraría Robin. ¿Quería decir eso que era otra Robin? No, no podían haber dos de ellas pero, en cambio, sí podía ser que Robin usase este cuerpo _fleur_ para poder actuar con algo más de libertad basándose en la idea de que, por mucho que fuera su cuerpo, se trataba de un cuerpo artificial creado con la habilidad de su hana hana no mi y, por tanto, algo ilusorio sí que era. Parecía ser que Robin usaba ese cuerpo para poder ejercer algo más de libertad aunque fuera con acciones que, a ojos de otros, pudieran verse como _vergonzosas como ser humano_.

A Robin le estaba costando el poder mantener el control pues todas las acciones estaban sumándose entre ellas de tal manera que pronto no podría aguantar más. No solamente eran esos dulces besos que estaba compartiendo con Zoro sino como su nakama estaba estimulándole su sexo, su clítoris, con simples, pero terriblemente efectivas, caricias con sus dedos. A lo que había que añadir la felación que _Robin_ le estaba practicando a Zoro y que Robin podía sentir como propia ya que, desde un punto de vista, sí que era ella quien se la estaba haciendo. De ahí que en muy poco tiempo sintió esa conocida sensación de desbordamiento en su bajo vientre que precedía la llegada de su clímax. Y el hecho de no poder evitar el ponerse a gemir en la boca de Zoro la avergonzaba igual que la excitaba. Algo que sabía muy bien también estaba sintiendo _Robin_ pero ella no parecía tener intención de detenerse para poder recuperar el control. Ciertamente quería venirse allí mismo mientras le comía la polla a Zoro y este masturbaba a Robin… o eso era lo que parecía hasta que…

―Ya está bien de tantos besitos― señaló _Robin_ sin dejar de tocarle el pene a Zoro pero agarrándole del cabello para instarle a moverse de los labios de Robin a, bueno, sus otros labios―. Ahora es el momento de besar realmente en los labios que requieren mayor atención― le dijo acercándole la cara al sexo mojado de Robin―. Y no dudes en usar la lengua― propuso _Robin_― porque me encanta.

Para sorpresa de Zoro vio como Robin trató de cerrar las piernas para ocultar su sexo de la vista del kengou pero era imposible para ella poder competir con la fuerza de su nakama aunque este, ahora la sorprendida era Robin, y _Robin_, se lo llegó a permitir. Sin ningún tipo de prisas le empezó a acariciar las piernas desde sus pies, provocando unas cosquillas que afectaron a las dos muchachas pero solamente _Robin_ dejó escapar unas risas puesto que Robin se mordió el labio para ahogarlas. Besos sobre las rodillas y caricias sobre sus muslos fueron tranquilizando, además de calentando, a Robin quien fue lentamente separando sus piernas para ir permitiendo que aquellos besos fueran acercándose hasta su sexo donde, finalmente, recibió el húmedo contacto de la lengua de Zoro deslizándose por sus labios hasta alcanzar su hinchado clítoris que toqueteó con la punta de su lengua.

Mientras tanto _Robin_ se había tumbado como el tercer lado de este triángulo sexual para poder continuar chupándosela a Zoro al tiempo que le ofrecía su sexo a Robin para que se lo comiera de igual manera que ella había hecho previamente. Aunque en un principio podría haberse pensado que Robin se negaría a ello, pues las miradas de soslayo por parte de Zoro la ponían aún más nerviosa en toda esta situación, accedió de inmediato pero no solamente para hacer disfrutar a _Robin_, y por ende a sí misma, sino para poder ocultar su rostro, visiblemente enrojecido, entre las piernas de la muchacha _fleur_.

_Robin_ era consciente de lo cercano del orgasmo de Robin y por ello instó a Zoro a que la chupase con más ganas, que le metiera un par de dedos mientras le lamiese el clítoris, al tiempo que la propia _Robin_ usaba unos cuantos brazos _fleur_ para masajearle los senos aunque no con el cuidado anteriormente recibido sino algo más fuerte apretándoselos y pellizcándole los pezones para disfrutar de los quejidos, más que gemidos, emitidos por Robin. Y por la manera en que podía sentir palpitar la polla en su boca sabía muy bien que aquellos grititos excitaban a Zoro.

―¡Lámemelo!― le ordenó _Robin_―. Así, mueve esa lengua, más rápido.

Ya no podía más, su cuerpo ardía y se arqueaba siguiendo el movimiento de la lengua de Zoro sobre su sexo, acción inconsciente por parte de Robin, hasta sintió explotar por dentro. Su gemido hizo eco en el sexo de _Robin_ cuando se vino con fuerza.

―Fuck yeah! Así me gusta, Robin― le felicitó la _morena_―. Es de buena anfitriona el ofrecer una bebida a tu invitado― dijo viendo como Zoro bebía de los jugos que brotaban del sexo de Robin.

Con una última chupada, y profunda succión, al glande de Zoro, _Robin_ se movió para cambiar las posturas del trío obligando a Robin a ponerse a cuatro patas, con las piernas separadas y el culo bien levantado, acercándole el rostro al erecto miembro del kengou quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a Robin.

―Ahora se la vas a lamer y chupar hasta que Zoro se corra― le explicó _Robin_ cogiéndola del pelo para poner la polla de Zoro al alcance de la lengua extendida de Robin―. Vamos, usa esa lengua que tan bien sabes mover.

Robin, a pesar de tener el rostro ruborizado previamente, llegó a encenderse de manera visible cuando empezó a lamerle el glande a Zoro para luego ser dirigida su lengua a recorrer toda la extensión de su miembro.

―Así, muy bien. Ahora usa los labios para chupársela a lo largo. No sabes cómo me pone― claro que sí lo sabía, por lo menos Robin siendo ella misma.

_Robin_ llevó la boca de Robin hasta la punta del pene de Zoro haciendo que abriera la boca para recibirlo y lentamente fue introduciéndoselo hasta que su rostro, sorprendentemente, acabó pegado contra el bajo vientre del kengou y toda su erección dentro de la boca de la morena.

―A esto es lo que llamo yo una verdadera mamada― _Robin_ le dejó sacarse la polla cuando sintió que estaba a punto de que las nauseas la superasen habiendo aguantando las ganas iniciales de vomitar―. Vamos, sigue chupándosela.

Y le dejó a Robin el control de la felación mientras ella se dedicó a lamerle el cuerpo a Zoro subiendo por aquellos trabajados abdominales hasta llegar a su torso para acariciar con la punta de su lengua sus pezones erectos a los que no dudó en atrapar entre sus dientes mordiéndoselos sin piedad. No llegó a arrancárselos por algún tipo de milagro. Finalmente su boca besó con pasión desbordada los labios de Zoro introduciéndole sin piedad no solamente su lengua sino varias lenguas _fleur_ con las que trató de dominar la de Zoro. Claro que cuando este le agarró los pechos con sus fuertes manos de manera ruda, además de lograr que _Robin_ gritase de gusto, logró el dominio de aquel beso. Ahora fue su turno de chuparle los pechos y succionárselos por encima del umbral del placer doloroso aunque _Robin_ parecía seguir disfrutándolo.

―Oh, Kami… haz de nuevo eso con tu lengua, _kenshi-san_― le pidió _Robin_ aunque se puso en pie poniendo una pierna sobre el hombro de Zoro―, pero hazlo en mi coño.

Y así lo hizo pues le empezó a lamer el sexo deslizando su lengua extendida por todo su sexo, succionándole los labios para dejarlos deslizar por entre sus labios. Su lengua delineaba cada una de sus partes hasta acabar golpeando a su clítoris para luego lamerlo y succionárselo.

―Fuck, no pares, _kenshi-san_, no pares… ¡y tú sigue chupándole su enorme polla, Robin!

_Robin_ terminó sentándose en los hombros de Zoro mientras este le comía el sexo y no dudó en arquear su espalda para quitarle la polla de la boca a Robin y ponerse ella a chupársela en una postura imposible. Robin aprovechó aquella postura para chuparle los pechos a _Robin_. O por lo menos lo intentó hasta que a la _morena_ se le ocurrió algo más para hacer.

―Trae aquí esas tetas tuyas― una orden que Robin no tardó en cumplir estando en la posición en la que se encontraba―. Come on, _kenshi-san_. ¡Fóllatelas!

Claro que con la postura en la que se encontraban no entrañaba mucha dificultad para que Zoro pudiera follarle los pechos además de que Robin tenía medida suficiente para poder agarrarle la polla y mantenerla bien caliente entre ellos. _Robin_ era capaz de lamerle los pechos de Robin y la polla de Zoro con su cuerpo arqueado de espaldas.

Un doble gemido, provocado por la comida de coño que le estaba realizando Zoro a _Robin_ fue tan intenso que Robin perdió el control de manera que su cuerpo _fleur_ se descompuso en los pétalos de sakura de su habilidad mientras se encogió en sí misma reclinada sobre la cama tratando de que aquel inesperado orgasmo no la quebrase. En verdad no se lo había esperado.

Con delicadeza unos dedos apartaron el cabello del rostro de Robin, el cual se encontraba sudoroso y ruborizado a partes iguales mientras su respiración fogosa hacía resaltar sus pechos moviéndolos pausadamente. Con sus ojos cristalinos, incluso en sus mejillas podían verse las marcas de lágrimas, lágrimas de placer, miró para el rostro sereno, pero igualmente apasionado, de Zoro.

―Zoro…― logró decirle con un susurró de su voz.

Su nakama le sonrió ladinamente.

―Oh, ¿vuelvo a ser Zoro?― su mano acariciaba el rostro de Robin y su pulgar hizo lo propio sobre los hinchados labios de la morena―. ¿Qué ha sido de _kenshi-san_?

Robin apartó la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse violentamente para ser obligada, con delicadeza, a volver a mirar para Zoro quien le cogió por el mentón para que volviera a mirarle de frente. Zoro depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Robin, otro en ambas mejillas e incluso uno más en la punta de su nariz pero cuando se acercó a sus labios los pasó de largo para atacar su mentó donde no dejó ningún beso sino que lo atrapó entre sus dientes.

―¡Ah!― gimió por sorpresa Robin.

Y Zoro aprovechó entonces para besarla. Beso que fue devuelto por Robin quien se aferró al cuello del kengou y erguida de la cama para entrelazar sus piernas en el cuerpo de Zoro sentándose en su regazo o, con unos ínfimos movimientos, sobre la erección que fue introduciéndose lentamente hasta que Robin terminó completamente empalada. Sus gemidos, intensos y profundos, resultaban ambrosía al ser emitidos al oído de Zoro que no podía evitar aquellas oleadas de excitación.

Con cuidados movimientos Zoro empezó a penetrarla, movimientos que fueron acompañados por unos propios de Robin izándose lo suficiente agarrándose al cuello del kengou. Sentía las fuertes manos de su nakama agarrarla por sus nalgas para acompasar la penetración y no perder el ritmo de la misma. Robin apoyó sus pies sobre la cama y se reclinó agarrándose con una mano al cuello de Zoro profundizando la penetración que lograría en poco tiempo una nueva sucesión de orgasmos. Y no era de extrañar puesto que las caricias sobre su sexo, sobre su extasiado clítoris, resultaba una gran ayuda extra para lograr dicho objetivo.

Robin se abrazó con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Zoro, presionando sus generosos senos contra el fornido pecho de su nakama, acelerando sus movimientos y gimiendo lascivamente al oído de su nakama hasta que su clímax la reclamó nuevamente. Los músculos de su vagina se contrajeron sobre la polla de Zoro provocando que la última fibra de control que tenía el kengou se quebrase y su orgasmo lo desbordase. ¿O debería decirse que era el sexo de Robin quién acabó desbordado por la intensa descarga resultante del clímax de Zoro?

―Zoro, _kenshi-san_…

Sin soltar a Robin se levantó de la cama llevándose consigo a la morena quien desenroscó sus piernas de la cintura de su nakama para apoyarlas nuevamente sobre el suelo.

―Robin…

La vos fogosa de Zoro le puso el vello de punta a Robin sintiendo como su deseo, a pesar de toda aquella cantidad de orgasmos, aún no había sido satisfecho. Claro que cómo iba a ser posible algo así teniendo a su disposición a alguien como Zoro. Tenía la sospecha de que solamente el agotamiento físico iba a poder detenerles.

Besándole fue retrocediendo hasta que tropezó con la silla ante la cómoda que apartó sin ni siquiera mirar para ella para que, con un último e intenso beso, le dio la espalda a Zoro para apoyar ambas manos sobre el tocador inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante ofreciéndose en aquella postura al kengou.

―¡Fóllame con tu gran y deliciosa polla, Zoro!

Su erección, que había caído a media asta tras su orgasmo, volvió a izarse con toda su amplitud para apoyarse entre las nalgas de Robin deslizándose entre ellas hasta alcanzar la entrada de su sexo. Las manos de Zoro pasaron de la cintura de Robin hasta agarrarla por su trasero justo cuando la empitonó clavándole la polla hasta el fondo haciéndola gritar tanto de la impresión, la sorpresa, como del placer y, como no podía ser de otra forma, de la inesperada tensión.

―Hai, Zoro, fuck me hard! ¡Métemela duro y hasta el fondo! ¡Más rápido!― le exigió Robin sin apartar la vista del reflejo en el espejo donde podía ver los ojos de Zoro clavados en el reflejo de los suyos mientras la penetraba con el salvajismo que le pedía.

Con una mano Zoro agarró la pierna de Robin y se la levantó para dejarla sobre uno de sus hombros ladeándole el cuerpo y así poder verse cara a cara en lugar de encontrarse en un simple reflejo. No podía dejar de acariciar cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo que tantos desvelos le había provocado hasta el día de hoy. Y hablando de cuerpos… de improviso, en la espalda de Robin, surgió el cuerpo _fleur_ de _Robin_ aunque este se encontraba compartiendo la misma espalda que Robin.

―¿Demasiado para ti, _kenshi-san_?― le preguntó _Robin_ provocadoramente―. ¿Es qué no sabes que agujero elegir entre tantas posibilidades?

Zoro había sacado su miembro del sexo de Robin y su mirada recorrió el asombroso cuerpo doble que mostraba ahora mismo su nakama. Claro que no había tantas posibilidades como daba a entender _Robin_ pues solamente se trataban del sexo y ano de Robin además del sexo de la propia _Robin_ pues así de pegados se encontraban sus compartidos cuerpos.

―¿Para qué elegir?― le respondió Zoro con una diabólica sonrisa pareja a la que mostraban Robin y _Robin_ quienes sabían muy bien cuál iba a ser la acción por parte de su nakama.

**¡Ashura!**

Manos agarraban brazos además de que otras hacían lo propio con aquellos pechos gemelos mientras que otras dos manos se encargaban de la pareja de clítoris que serían estimulados al mismo tiempo que las tres erecciones de Zoro penetraban anal y doble vaginalmente el actual cuerpo especial de Robin con _Robin_.

―¡Hai, hazme gritar con tus tres enormes pollas, _kenshi-san_!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Bueno, finalmente un lemmon, ¿medianamente aceptable?, para satisfacer las ganas de… leer uno xD No hay que ser tan mal pensados por ahí fuera -.-U

Y ha sido posible subirlo hoy (el día que ha sido subido) no por una agobiante insistencia por parte de la 'cítrica presidenta del Lemmon' aka Cata xD sino porque lo terminé a tiempo… y porque no querría tener la probable culpa de un caso de combustión, no tan espontanea, por culpa de una falta de lemmons para 'relajarse' leyéndolos -.-U

Está claro que Nico Robin se sentía de lo más sucia, obscena e indecente y, por supuesto, necesitaba un alivio aunque, por suerte para ella, pudo tener la _'ayuda'_ de uno de sus nakama para superar esta fase suya. ¿Ha estado Zoro a la altura del desafío? Seguro que el Sunny podría responder a dicha pregunta ;P

Me he pasado… bueno, pues considerar que Zoro no entrena tanto para fortalecerse sino para poder quemar esas 'ganas' que van acumulándose con el tiempo hahahahaha y de seguro que Robin lee tanto por el mismo motivo aunque todo tiene un límite…

Y si has llegado hasta aquí abajo, justamente donde nos encontramos cerca del cajetín de los reviews… pues eso…

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Find Me Filthy**

Los mugiwara se encontraban caminando de regreso al Sunny aunque algunos de ellos lo hacían con cierto reproche por tener que volver ya que se lo habían estado pasando en grande divirtiéndose por la ciudad.

―¡Urusai baka!― les gritó Sanji todo irritado―. Estáis molestando a mi dulce Nami-chwan con vuestras absurdas quejas.

―Arigatou, Sanji-kun― le agradeció la akage haciendo que su nakama se sobreexcitase llegando a elevarse en el aire, aunque siendo capaz de usar el Sky Walk tampoco resulta algo imposible de creer―. ¿Y tú que no querías que Sanji preparase la cena?― preguntó Nami dirigiéndose a Luffy―. Pues para ello hay que regresar al Sunny.

Luffy adoptó una postura pensativa, y se veía que el esfuerzo podría tener graves repercusiones para su cerebro, mientras sus nakama rememoraban lo bien que se lo habían pasado en la ciudad.

―Es increíble que con tanta algarabía que montaste no hubiera aparecido ni un solo marine― señaló Franky emitiendo un silbido de impresión―. Se nota que tus fans son incapaces de olvidarte, Brook.

―Yohohoho eso es porque compartimos un vínculo muy especial― Brook se mostraba muy serio, a pesar de sus risas―. El _Soul_ de la música.

―¡Deja de decir cosas tan serio mientras llevas las manos llenas de bragas, bakamono!― le acusó una furibunda Nami al idiota de su nakama.

Claro que aquí no consiguió ningún apoyo porque estaba rodeada de puros hentai y los que no lo eran estaban distraídos pensando en otros asuntos.

―Podríamos cenar y luego regresar a seguir divirtiéndonos― concluyó Luffy antes de ponerse a agitar la mano como si estuviera saludando a alguien.

―Y ahora qué― se dijo Nami terriblemente cansada de las tonterías de sus nakama.

―¿A quién estás saludando, Luffy?― le preguntó Chopper.

Luffy se puso a dar saltos de una pierna a otra mientras agitaba los brazos con fuerza mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y se reía a gusto.

―Le devuelvo el saludo al Sunny Go.

Esto detuvo el paso a sus nakama unificándoles todos sus pensamientos en uno solo e idéntico para todos ellos.

_¿Nani?_

―Hahaha― se rió Usopp sin gracia―, casi me pillas, Luffy, pero eso es imposible porque el Sunny no puede…

Pero por muy absurdo que aquello pudiera parecer… en el horizonte ante todos podían ver la parte superior del mástil con su bandera pirata ondeando mientras se movía lateralmente inclinándose con cierta exageración.

―¡EN VERDAD EL SUNNY NOS ESTÁ SALUDANDO!― gritaron todos los mugiwara con la excepción de Luffy.

―Ya lo había dicho― dijo Luffy haciendo un mohín.

―Eso no es posible. Se supone que el mar está en calma― se dijo Nami antes de salir corriendo en dirección al Sunny.

―Porque no es cosa del mar sino que el Sunny nos está saludando― volvió a explicarles Luffy como si no fueran capaces de comprender un concepto tan simple.

Sanji apartó a Luffy de en medio y clavó su llameante mirada en el vaivén del mástil enfadándose cada vez más.

―¡Robin-chwan se había quedado sola en el Sunny! ¡Cómo alguien se haya atrevido a hacerle algo haré brochetas con todos ellos!― amenazó Sanji saliendo tras Nami, y eso era porque era un espectáculo ir tras Nami mientras esta corría con aquella minifalda que, de tanto en tanto, dejaba a la vista las braguitas que llevaba puestas.

Mirando para un lado se encontró con Brook mirándole antes de que los dos volvieran la vista al frente poniendo caras de hentai.

―¡DEJA DE MIRARLE LAS BRAGAS A NAMI-SWAN, KUSO BOKKI!― el grito fue acompañado de una patada que lanzó a Brook hacia delante de manera que superó a Nami, a quien saludó entre risas.

―Dudo mucho que Robin pueda estar en problemas― señaló Franky corriendo junto a sus nakama―. Es una onna demasiado ¡Super! para ello.

―Además Zoro también se quedó en el Sunny― les recordó Chopper.

―¿Nani? ¿Zoro también se había quedado?― aquello fue una primera noticia para Usopp―. Y yo que creía que había desembarcado el primero y ya se perdió al momento.

_¿Qué puede estar sucediendo? El mar está en calma así que no puede ser culpa del oleaje, ¿será en verdad un ataque por parte de alguien? Tal vez los marines no nos atacaron porque fueron primero a por el Sunny para así impedirnos el poder escapar de la isla y…_

―¡Shimatta!― maldijo Nami deslizándose por el suelo al caerse tras ver completamente al Sunny justamente al mismo tiempo en el que Brook también tocó tierra deslizándose a su lado.

El Sunny se estaba moviendo hacia delante y hacia atrás igualito como si fuera uno de esos patitos de goma para la bañera aunque a tamaño gigante y sin sentido al por qué se estaba moviendo de aquella absurda manera.

Sanji ayudó a Nami a levantarse ignorando la petición de ayuda por parte de Brook a quien ayudó Chopper a levantarse aunque en su brain point le costaba lo suyo.

―Shishishishi… parece muy divertido― dijo Luffy sonriendo y con ojos brillantes igualito que Chopper aunque no Usopp que miraba con desconfianza aquel extraño movimiento por parte del Sunny.

Sanji le dio una patada en la cabeza a Luffy.

―¡No es nada divertido, kusogaki! Robin-chwan se encuentra ahí dentro y su príncipe irá a salvarla.

―Pero si Zoro también está dentro con ella― señaló Luffy concentrándose para ser más exacto―. Sí, están los dos juntos.

Luffy se fijó en las caras de sus nakama, que pasaban de la confusión a la revelación, para que luego algunos, como Franky, asintieran con orgullo, se le dislocara la mandíbula, como a Usopp, se quedase en pura confusión, como Luffy y Chopper, y sonriera con malicia como Nami. El único que no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción fue Sanji puesto que, directamente, se desplomó cual peso muerto de rodillas y con la cabeza contra el suelo.

―¡Sanji-kun!― le llamó Usopp preocupado por la reacción de su nakama―. Apúrate a examinarlo, Chopper.

Dando una palmada Nami le dio la espalda al Sunny y se dispuso a regresar por donde habían venido.

―Decidido. Regresamos a la ciudad y buscaremos algún albergue donde pasar la noche.

Aquella noticia no fue del agrado de Luffy.

―¿Nani? ¿Por qué, Nami? Yo quiero ir al Sunny y divertirme igual que Zoro y Robin― dijo señalando para el vaivén del Sunny.

Nami tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse pero un ligero rubor tintó sus mejillas ante el desconocimiento por parte de Luffy.

―Para divertirte como ellos necesitarías una pareja― farfulló Nami sin atreverse a mirar para Luffy.

El senchou de los mugiwara miró para Nami quien le estaba ignorando y luego para el resto de sus nakama quienes se encontraban atendiendo a un devastado Sanji, aunque Brook solamente estaba allí de pie al lado bebiendo una taza de té con una calma sepulcral. De ahí que Luffy acudiera a su nakama por eliminación.

―¿Quieres que nos divirtamos como pareja, Franky?

Nami se tropezó y a punto estuvo de caerse de morros ante aquella salida por parte de Luffy. Por lo menos Franky tuvo una reacción sensata, además de que se le deslizaba una gota de incredulidad ante la pregunta de su senchou.

―Arigatou por pedírmelo pero me parece a mí que mejor te iría pidiéndoselo a una chica de tu edad, Luffy.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la akage y estuvo de lo más justificado cuando Luffy apareció caminando a su lado sonriéndole de aquella forma que lograba que le saltase algún que otro latido de su corazón a Nami.

―¿Quieres ser mi pareja para divertirnos como Zoro y Robin, Nami?

―No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, baka― le respondió apartándolo de un empujón y apurando el paso de regreso a la ciudad.

―Vamos, Nami. Sé mi pareja, onegai, no seas mala.

El rostro de Nami cada vez se ponía más rojo.

―No te enteras de lo que dices― le recriminó Nami ¿con decepción?

―Entonces explícamelo― le dijo Luffy interponiéndose ante Nami deteniéndola para evitar chocarse contra él.

Nami parecía estar pensándoselo pero a cada segundo que pasaba su rostro iba adquiriendo una tonalidad semejante a la de su cabello.

―¡No puedes preguntarle algo así a una chica, bakayarou!― le gritó al tiempo que se lo quitó de en medio de un empujón para correr de regreso a la ciudad.

Usopp le levantaba el brazo a Sanji para soltarlo y ver como este caía al suelo por tercera vez.

―Está totalmente fuera de juego. Aunque no me extraña sabiendo lo que esos dos están haciendo en el Sunny― recordó Usopp echando una mirada para el vaivén del Sunny.

―Como sigan así van a terminar por hundirlo― señaló Brook tomando un sorbo de su té―. Tanto a Sanji-san como al Sunny.

―¿Eh, por qué lo dices?― preguntó Chopper―. ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo Zoro y Robin en el Sunny?

Ninguno de sus nakama supo que responderle a su joven nakama.

―No debéis preocuparos por el Sunny― intervino Franky pasando a su lado ofreciéndoles un pulgar levantado―. Esos dos podrían estar haciéndolo durante horas o días que el Sunny ni siquiera lo notaría― dijo antes de reírse―. No debéis olvidar que es un ¡Super! barco de ensueño.

―¿Haciéndolo?― repitió Chopper mientras Usopp le lanzaba una acusadora mirada a Franky y Brook… bueno, Brook le miraba con la calavera de su rostro inerte. Chopper olisqueó el aire y torció el gesto frotándose la nariz con las pezuñas―. Están apareándose― concluyó Chopper―. Seguramente era por eso que estos últimos días las feromonas de Robin habían aumentado tanto que casi cubrían el Sunny con ellas.

Usopp se quedó sin saber qué responder ante aquello.

―Será mejor que agarremos a Sanji y regresemos a la ciudad. En este estado es muy poco probable que fuese capaz siquiera de calentar un poco de agua y mucho menos el prepararnos la cena.

―Te echaré una mano― le dijo Brook.

―Arigatou, Brook― pero su agradecimiento se tornó grito cuando se encontró con una de las manos de Brook en su poder―. ¡No tiene gracia!

―Yohohoho… te eché una mano. Yo diría que sí la tiene.

Franky puso en pie a Luffy con una sola mano.

―¿Ocurre algo, Luffy?― le preguntó subiéndose las gafas de sol.

―No lo entiendo… y Nami no quiere explicármelo― se quejó Luffy con un aire terriblemente infantil e inocente―. Nami, baka― farfulló molesto.

Franky no pudo evitar el reírse ante la actitud de Luffy como de Nami.

―Es normal que reaccionase de esa manera siendo una chica con semejante tema en cuestión, Luffy. Si quieres te lo explico yo.

Al instante se le iluminó, literalmente, el rostro a Luffy.

―¿Lo harías? Sugoi, arigatou, Franky, tú sí que eres grande. Shishishishi…

―En realidad es muy sencillo y todo se resume a que luego de desnudarse Zoro le habrá metido…

Rápida como el viento Nami regreso para sacudirle una patada a Franky en sus partes íntimas logrando doblarlo del dolor.

―E-Eso ha si-sido… un gol-golpe bajo…

Luffy perdió todo el color del rostro.

―La culpa es tuya por ser tan enorme… ¡Y POR PONERTE A EXPLICAR ESO TIPO DE COSAS A UN BAKA COMO LUFFY!

Precisamente se volvió para centrar su atención en Luffy quien dio un paso retrocediendo temeroso de que sus kintama fueran el próximo objetivo de Nami. En cierto sentido así era pero no como Luffy se lo estaba imaginando.

―Ya no quiero saberlo, Nami. De verdad.

La akage se mordía el interior de su mejilla viendo de reojo el vaivén, eterno, del Sunny para volver su atención al temeroso muchacho ante ella con sus manos levantadas ante él en gesto defensivo.

―Si no me interrumpes y haces lo que te diga sin rechistar― aquello no parecía ser del agrado de Luffy viendo que daba otro paso hacia atrás―, te explicaré lo que quieres saber.

El pie de Luffy se detuvo a medio paso para acto seguido encontrarse cara a cara con Nami, sus rostros apenas a distancia con sus narices casi rozándose entre ellas.

―¿Lo harás? Está bien, no diré nada y haré todo lo que me digas, Nami.

_Si Robin ha sido capaz…_

Nami sintió un mal augurio cuando Luffy la cogió de la muñeca y se hizo realidad cuando salió corriendo a toda prisa llevándola por el aire hasta que logró agarrarse al cuello de Luffy.

―¡LUFFYYYYY!

―Shishishishi…

El resto de sus nakama llegaron donde se encontraba Franky tirado en el suelo lamentándose por el estado de sus testículos. Usopp miró para Brook, quien llevaba a Sanji cargándolo sobre un hombro, y luego a Chopper que parecía dispuesto a examinar a Franky de su dolor.

―Alguien tendrá que llevar a Franky― dijo seriamente Usopp.

―Es cierto― dijo Brook.

―Supongo que sí― añadió Chopper.

―Yo no puedo cargar con él y Brook ya lleva a Sanji así que…

Chopper sintió la mirada de sus dos nakama clavándose en él.

―¿Pero cómo voy a llevarle yo?― Usopp le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa mientras que Brook se tomó un sorbo de té emitiendo un eructo―. Solamente puedo usar esa forma durante tres minutos― le recordó Chopper adivinando las intenciones de Usopp.

―Pues será mejor que corras.

Chopper miró todo el camino que los llevaría de regreso a la ciudad y luego miró hacia el bamboleante Sunny tan cerca de donde se encontraban.

―¿No sería mejor llevarlo al Sunny?

Usopp puso cara de pánico.

―Con esos dos ahí… ya sabes…

―¿Apareándose?― propuso Chopper logrando que Usopp pusiera mala cara.

―Deja de decir eso; y sí, a eso me refería.

―Pero el Sunny es suficientemente grande para evitar encontrarnos con ellos dos.

Usopp negó vehementemente igual que Brook mientras que Sanji seguía totalmente fuera de juego.

―¿Qué es lo que le sucede a esos que interrumpen el proceso de… ya sabes…?

―Cópula― le ofreció Chopper.

―¡Pero deja de decir eso!

―No dije apareamiento sino cópula― se defendió Chopper.

―Para el caso es lo mismo― le recordó Usopp―. Pues eso, ¿qué le sucede a los que interrumpen en esos momentos, sobre todo cuando interrumpes a dos monstruos como son Zoro y Robin?

Chopper tragó en seco y al instante se transformó en su Monster Point.

―Será mejor apurar el paso si queremos alcanzar a Luffy y Nami.

Usopp y Brook compartieron una mirada, o lo más parecido que podía hacerse con alguien que no tiene ojos pues solamente es huesos.

―Eh, creo que sería mejor dejar a esos dos a solas durante un tiempo.

Chopper corría cargando a Franky sobre un hombro junto a Usopp y Brook.

―¿Nani? ¿Y eso por qué lo dices?― pero no hubo necesidad de que respondiera a su pregunta porque Chopper captó un aroma ahora que se encontraban corriendo por el mismo lugar por donde habían pasado sus dos nakama ya que antes no le resultó posible ya que tenía el viento en contra―. Oh, entiendo. ¿Crees qué Luffy y Nami también tienen intenciones de practicar el coito, Usopp?

―¡Qué no digas esas cosas!― le recriminó Usopp―. Y mucho menos pongas mi nombre al lado.

Chopper negó sin entender nada.

―Pero siempre me dices que en tu hogar te espera tu amiga Kaya, ¿es qué no piensas aparearte con ella nunca, Usopp?

Toda la sangre se le subió al rostro a Usopp llegando a marearse y perder el conocimiento cayéndose al suelo.

―Yohohoho… caen como moscas. Será mejor que lo lleves tú, Chopper-san. Se me podría dislocar un hombro llevando tanto peso.

―Porque solamente eres huesos, ¿verdad?

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

¿Alguien dudaba de que no fuera a poner algo del resto de los mugiwara? Pues espero que haya sido para bien porque de lo contrario en verdad habría sido mejor no poner nada xD

**Bokki:** Erección… (juego de palabras con Bone que es hueso y Boner que, obviamente, significa erección, empalme o cualquier otra palabra referida a esta reacción biológica de lo más natural xD)

**Kusogaki:** Crío de mierda.

Y si has llegado hasta aquí abajo, justamente donde nos encontramos cerca del cajetín de los reviews… pues eso…

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
